


Falling away with you

by manubibi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fem!Will's betrayal can happen in other ways (fem!Hannibal's). Like during sex. I wish I could write a better summary but it's really all there is to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling away with you

" _I don't believe there is a single person I loved that I didn't eventually betray._ " - Albert Camus, The Fall

 

"Belle," she calls, lying on silk sheets with her fingers sneaking through my dark sleek hair. I look up, on my knees as I taste her, curved down on her, my tongue flicking with surgical but loving precision on every wet, warm, soft place she seems to respond to; my fingers and lips draw more liquid out of her body, which is squirming in an apparently defenseless fashion under me. "Annabelle," she calls again, this time with a slightly shaky voice, one injected with want. She tastes ripe, she is full of me, her cheeks are still pale but with delicious shades of red that resemble make-up, a perfect mask for the beauty I carved within her. Her other hand is buried through her own curls and ringlets while she thrusts her waist gently into my mouth, nudging me to eat her, prey offering itself to the highest food chain occupant.  
Her hips shake, they dance, they roll and I follow their lead, I let them drag me through all of Willow's moods and instincts, my name on her lips is like a snake charm. She pulls my hair and my body shivers only enough to make me moan once, before my mouth closes on her clitoris. She dances again, with vigor, slow, her back arching and in the same moment she screams: "Belle," over and over again, and my tenderness towards her rises, reaches my chest, burns hot and almost too intense for me to bear, I wish she could experience it. And she is under me, in my mouth. Although she still is just a pupa I know she will one day break her incubating cocoon to become the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Independent, ruthless, precise, deadly and appreciative of all aspects of life, just like me.  
She is already cunning, this creature. She would wrap me around her finger, dangle me in front of the world like one of her stray dogs, hurt me and I would forgive her because my affection and adoration for her elevates my own being beyond the state of deity. Even though I know what she is becoming. I know she will be perfect enough to kill me some day, and I will be delighted to welcome her coldness in my arms when she does.

She will stop me from being alone, finally. She just needs to learn another lesson...

Three bold knocks at the door. "Police," someone shouts in a recognizable voice on the other side and I once again turn my eyes up to her pink cheeks, her round, full lips, and she blinks at me with a mixture of indifference, perhaps a mild fear. Slowly, I smile. She did learn, then. That is good. I rise from her still desiring, crimson flesh, wiping my mouth, and crawl to press a single kiss to her lips that twitch with regret, I think, but I rise on my feet nonetheless, even though I wish we could have laid here after I fed myself off her pleasure... No matter, however. This is a good outcome.  
I wrap myself up in a gown with arabesque motifs - beautiful, golden, on a black satin background - and respond vocally that the kind officers should wait a moment as I comb my hair and take my time, adorning them with an elaborate, graceful chignon.  
Eventually I do walk in slippers to the door, then open up to the beasts coming to claim me. Despite the anguish that should be within me I am calm, since I had not planned this but I am still glad. She learnt to betray me.  
Jackie, with an impersonal voice hiding her own disgust and disappointment towards me, reads me my rights and tells me about my wrongs in _their_ eyes, but my own are only for Her. Will. My beautiful, venomous Willow. When handcuffs click around my wrists and a muzzle locks on my face, she then appears on my bedroom door's frame, still disheveled, as flushed as I left her. She is so beautiful. I smile with all my affection to her, I let her know she is already forgiven. Her frown lets me know she does not understand.  
It is alright. She will.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 things to say (other than sorry for the derpy summary):  
> 1\. "genderswapped Hannigram with cunnilingus" was a prompt I found, and I followed it. Whatever you think of genderbending and the such, don't blame me. But I generally regard the Fannibals as a chill, smart, friendly fandom, so I trust I won't be submerged with tumblr-like anon hate ^^  
> 2\. It's the first time I post in English in this section of AO3 (or in this section of AO3 at all, actually), so I hope this short thing is not too shitty for the average quality ;_; as for any mistakes in grammar or syntax I'm sorry, English is not my first language, and I'm too lazy to ask someone to beta, but please let me know if you want because I want to improve both my writing and my use of the language!  
> 3\. I had no idea I could still write Hannigram. Because, like, my official stance is "I don't ship it anymore after season 1" but I guess I still sort of do? It's weird. And I mean it's not even a moral matter since I ship even more fucked up pairings but still I'm baffled I could write about them again (my other fics are in Italian) since I'd sort of fallen out of love with them. So yeah. Huh. I guess I fell back into love with them with the ending of s3???  
> Anyway, I hope it just doesn't sound too ridiculous. I tried to use a more complicated (okay, pretentious is the right word) register than my usual, because _it's Hannibal_ , but I guess this sounds just like formal everyday talk to you. OTZ well I tried! And I had lots of fun writing this. I've been inspired - mostly in the atmosphere - by a part of the Necrophilia Variations to write it, if it's of any interest.


End file.
